


Thank goodness for bananas

by 1001scoganmusings



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001scoganmusings/pseuds/1001scoganmusings
Summary: Logan decides to tease Scott leading to very favorable results.Ps this story was in spired by spidybaby on tumbler





	

Logan and Scott had just finished training in the danger room and headed for the kitchen to eat lunch. Heading in to the kitchen Logan saw that there was a bowl of fruit on the counter and plucked up a banana from the bowl.  
He leaned against the counter when he noticed Scott was watching him as he peeled the banana oh so slowly. Feeling a little mischievous Logan’s mind hatched a great idea. Might as well put on a show if there’s an audience he thought.  


Logan pulled his cowl back to expose his face. Logan locked eyes with Scott as he brought the banana to his lips and swirled his tongue around it. Scott was breathing to normal too normal. The kind of normal you had to fight to keep in check. But he wasn’t fooling anybody. Logan could smell the arousal coming off Scott like he was an air freshener and boy was it doing things to him.  


He took half the banana in his mouth and moaned giving Scott the sexiest look he could muster. Eyes lidded, cheeks hollowed, and for the cherry on top he brought his other hand to the front of his pants and began massaging himself rolling his his for added affect. Scott was at his side in a heart beat. Pulling the banana from Logan’s mouth with a pop and gave him an opened mouth kiss. Thrusting his tongue in and battling with Logan’s. Needing to breath Logan tried turning his head to the side but Scott followed, putting his hands on Logan’s ass and began rutting against Logan. Scott broke the kiss and let out a low whine, that was enough for Logan to knock Scott off balance sending them both toppling to the floor with Logan on top an Scott underneath. 

“Never knew you were in to public sex slim.” Logan said with a smirk on his face and still rolling his hips but at a much slower pace than before.

“I’m not but you were teasing me. I couldn’t help it.” He sounded a little petulant and winded but Logan figured he was right. 

“Guess I better take care of you huh.” He pecked Scott on the lips real quick and scooted down. He hooked his fingers under the top of Scott’s pants pulling down just enough to expose his erection. “You went commando to practice?” The thought turning him on even more than he already was “You sure you weren’t plannin’ this the whole time?” He asked half suspicious but also half not caring so long as the end result included getting off. 

Scott sat up a little so he was propped up on his elbows not wanting to miss seeing Logan orally pleasure him. “No I really wasn’t. But I can tell you that this is way better than sparring in my book.” Scott gave Logan a soft smile that made his stomach do flips. “Same.” Was all he said but he couldn’t hide the way his face flushed. 

Logan took hold of Scott’s erection and stroked it a few times making sure Scott was looking at him before bending down sealing his lips around the head and hummed sending little shocks of pleasure up and down Scott’s spine. His tongue swirled around the head doing slow and lazy circles, occasionally dipping his tongue in to the urethra. Scott shivered and gave a sigh of approval. Logan took more of him in to his mouth, making his tongue flat against the underside of Scotts cock, till he was half way and began to bob up and down, hollowing his cheeks. He had to massage the rest he couldn’t fit in to his mouth. Scott was a babbling moaning mess of oh gods and please don’t stop while he gripped Logan’s hair with both his hands as if he ment to pull it all off. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had bald spots afterwards. Not that it was a problem seeing as hair pulling was an absolute turn on for Logan. If anything it spurred him on to bob his head faster and tighten his lips sucking harder. 

It was all becoming too much for Scott too fast. But it was always like this for them. Logan would rile him up and then have him like putty in his hands the next. Logan wasn’t fairing any better. The closeness, the combined heat of their bodies, and the combined scent of their arousals was intoxicating. “Logan I’m, I’m so close!” He shouted. Logan was too and Scott hadn’t even touched him. Logan pulled off Scott’s cock till the head was the only thing in his mouth. He waited for Scott to look at him then taking a deep breath he dove back down till his lips met the soft brown curls at the base of Scott’s cock. Scott let out a wail, his senses being over whelmed, all he could feel was being engulfed by Logan’s hot and wet tight throat. Logan’s gag reflex kicked in and he was spasming around Scott. 

“Oh god yessss!!!” It was the most amazing feeling Scott had ever felt. A surge of pride went through Logan for being able to turn their calm and collected leader in to a lustful needy mess. Nothing mattered to logan anymore not even breathing. All that mattered was making this so good Scott would never forget it. 

He pulled up slowly, gently scraping his teeth as he went. Scott was mewling at the feeling of Logan's teeth. Again Logan took a deep breath and sunk back down, this time swallowing around Scott and massaging his balls. That was it Scott didn’t even have time to warn Logan, his thighs closed around Logan’s head holding him in place as he shot rope after rope of cum down Logan’s throat. His whole body was shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm. Logan kept sucking even after Scott had stopped cuming. Logan pulled off Scott and licked him clean. 

He sat back on his heels undoing his pants and pulled his own cock out, he was so hard it hurt. He feverishly started stroking himself, trying to relive the pressure that had built up. He was taking in big lung fulls of air, not fully having caught his breath from sucking off Scott. Scott was also breathing so hard you’d have thought he just ran a marathon. He looked over at Logan and their eyes met. 

“Come here” He told Scott. Logan’s voice was a little raspy but still thick with lust. Scott’s body felt like it was made of jelly but he followed Logan’s order none the less. He crawled over to Logan on all fours till his face was right in front of Logan’s cock. He was about to suck on the head but was halted. “Stop!” Logan's voice was dripping with authority and dominance. “Take off your mask.” That Scott couldn’t do. “No I want to see you.” Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere he changed tactics he went straight to begging. 

“Please Scott, I want to see you too.” Logan begged softly letting his voice sound needy. Whoa a begging Logan. Logan never begged and he most certainly never said please. Scott had never seen or heard anything hotter in his life. He closed his eyes and pushed his cowl and visor back revealing his short chestnut brown hair, sculpted cheek bones, soft looking pink pouty lips and eyes with long doll lashes. Beautiful was the only word Logan could use when he looked at Scott.

Logan threaded his free hand through Scott’s hair and gave it a pull back so Scott was looking up at him with closed eyes. “God damn it slim I just wanna cum all over that beautiful fucking face a'yers.” He said trying to hold back on finishing so this moment between them wouldn’t end. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Cum all over me, I want to taste you. Do it.” Scott opened his mouth and stuck put his tongue waiting for Logan to cum. As if following Scott’s command Logan threw his head back tightening his grip on Scott's hair and grunting Scott’s name, cuming hard all over Scott’s face. Some of it getting on his hair and a little on his outfit. Scott leaned forward and sucked on the head of Logan's cock, trying to get the last remaining spurts of cum. Logan tasted bitter and salty. Must be all the beer Scott thought to himself. He pulled away when Logan began to whine from overstimulation. Sweat dripped from Logan’s forehead and his body felt heavy. But one look at Scott and he was thinking about a round 2.

“Baby you don’t know how sexy you look right now.” He mentally stored the image away for later. “Wait here.” He stood up and went to one of the cabinets, retrieving some paper towels. He went back to where Scott was sitting and began gently whipping away the cum from Scott's body and clothes. When he finished he helped Scott to his feet where they both fixed themselves back to normal, Scott putting his mask back on and Logan leaving his mask off, in silence. Scott wasn’t sure what to say or do. They always parted in silence never talking about this.

“Logan I think-” but before he could finish Logan put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, tippy toeing just to compensate the night differences, and kissed him. Scott put his arms around Logan’s waist, he couldn’t shake how right Logan fit there. The kiss was chaste and sweet almost as if Logan was trying to memorize the feel of Scott’s lips against his own. Logan pulled back only a fraction so their lips were still touching. “Go on a date with me Scott.” Logan sounded confident but he was literaly terrified more than anything Scott would say no. 

“You know Logan, people usually go on a couple of dates then have sex.” “So is that a no?” Logan wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room if that was the case. 

“No, I mean yes, I mean no its not a no. No I mean…” 

“Yes or no summers.” Logan’s patience was running thin not to mention he was starting to lose his nerve. 

“Yes I’d love too.” Scott gave Logan a warm smile and kissed him. Teasing Scott had been the best damn thing he’d ever did.


End file.
